Superman
by AlwaysBlackStar14
Summary: Bueno, no soy muy buena para los Summary, está inspirada en la canción de Taylor Swift, Superman:3


**S**uperman.

_**Notas de Autor**_: _Bueno, este One-Shot se me vino a la cabeza un día de lluvia y escuchaba Superman de Taylor Swift, así que decidí hacerlo con la pareja James/Lily, es el primer One Shot/ Song Fic que hago y, por supuesto, acepto criticas:3_

_**Disclamier: **__Nada de esto me pertenece, como es lógico, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling, y la canción pertenece a Taylor Swift._

_**Pareja: **__James Potter/Lily Evans._

Lily Evans estaba sentada en la sala común sentada, junto a la ventana, leyendo su libro favorito mientras tarareaba una canción y los Merodeadores la veían tarareando, sonriendo, y leyendo.

_ Tall, dark and Superman,_

_ He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away,_

_ To save the world,_

_ Or go to work._

_ It's the same thing to me._

Lily levantó la vista del libro y sonrió a Remus Lupin, este le devolvio la sonrisa, y los ojos de la pelirroja pasaron a ver a James Potter, el que la miraba embobado. Lily rodó los ojos, y siguió tarareando y leyendo.

_He's got his mothers eyes, his father's ambition,_

_ I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him,_

_ I hang on every word you say._

James Potter se levantó del sofá en donde estaba, y se dirigió al sillón donde estaba Lily, Sirius y Peter le apoyaron, Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Como estas? -James la sonrió cuando se sentó en el sillón enfrente de ella.-

-Bien. -Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió leyendo-

_And you'll smile and say "how are you?"_

_ And I'll say "just fine"_

_ I always forget to tell you I love you,_

_ I love you, Forever._

Lily vió como se levantaron los cuatro merodeadores, y se fueron a ver el partido de Quidditch de esa tarde, Lily se levantó, guardó el libro en la mochila y pensó en ir a ver el partido. "¿Por que no?" Pensó, así que se puso en marcha hacia las gradas, vió a Remus y a Peter y se fue a sentar con ellos. Cuando empezó el juego, vió a todos los jugadores, uno por uno, parandose para admirar a James Potter jugando Quidditch.

_ I watch Superman fly away,_

_ You got a busy day today._

_ Go save the world, I'll be around._

_ And I watch Superman fly away_

Entonces todo Gryffindor gritó, se levanto y aplaudió. Habian ganado la copa.

_Come back I'll be with you someday._

_ I'll be right here, on the ground,_

_ When you come back down._

Lily se dirigió hacia Remus.

-Decidle a Potter que ha hecho un buen juego. Remus asintió.

Lily bajó de las gradas y fué hacia el castillo, hasta que alguien le agarró el brazo, la giró y vió a Potter sujetando la copa.

-Buen partido, Potter. -Lily le sonrió y fue caminando hacia el partido-

-¡Te dedico mi partida! -Gritó James por atrás, Lily no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de su boca.-

Lily estaba en la sala común después del partido, leyendo un libro, mientras toda la sala común celebraba que habían ganado.

_Tall, dark and beautiful,_

_ He's complicated, he's irrational,_

_ But I hope someday he'll take me away,_

_ And save the day, yeah,_

Lily sintió como alguien se sentó delante suya, alzó la mirada de su libro y se encontró con la mirada de James sonriendole, Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió leyendo.

_Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying:_

_ "He's not all bad like his reputation"_

_ And I can't hear one single word they say._

_ And you and me got places to be and I'll be okay,_

-Buenas noches, Evans.

-Buenas noches, Potter.- Lily sonrió, James fue a la escaleras, se dió la vuelta para ver a su pelirroja por ultima vez antes de subir. Lily siguió leyendo y de reojo vió que James le mandó una sonrisa tierna, y después, se fue a su habitación, Lily subió a su habitación minutos después y se tiró a su cama.-

_I always forget to tell you I love you,_

_ I loved you from the very first day._

Lily soñó con que James la llevaba a dar una vuelta en escoba, Lily, soñando, sonrió.

_ I watch Superman fly away,_

_ You got a busy day today._

_ Go save the world, I'll be around._

_ And I watch Superman fly away_

Lily, la mañana siguiente se levantó con la sonrisa, estaba de buen humor. Cuando bajó, preparada para la clase de Pociones con Slytherin, era su clase preferida. De camino a la clase se encontró con los merodeadores, saludó a Remus y a Peter con la tipica sonrisa que les daba.

-Buenos días, Black, Potter. -Les saludó-

-Buenos días, pelirroja.

-Evans, sal conmigo.

Lily, no contesta dado que la campana hace que todos entren a clase.

_Come back I'll be with you someday._

_ I'll be right here on the ground,_

_ When you come back down._

Cuando terminan las clases, Sirius y James van al entrenamiento de Quidditch, Lily se va a los pasillos, se sienta donde se ve bien el entrenamiento y se pone a observarlos.

_And I watch you fly around the world,_

_ And I hope you don't save some other girl._

_ Don't forget,_

_ Don't forget about me._

Lily sonrió.

_I'm far away but I never let you go,_

_ I'm love struck and looking out the window._

_ And don't forget, don't forget, where I'll be._

El entrenamiento terminó, Lily seguía sentada mirando por la ventana, cuando, alguien por atras le pone flores en su regazo.

_Got me wishing the flowers were from you,_

_ Wishing the card was from you,_

_ Wishing the call was from you._

Lily se da la vuelta y ve a James sonriendo.

-Son tus flores favoritas, ¿verdad? -Dijo James-

Lily sonrie y asiente con la cabeza.

_'Cause I loved you from the very first day._

-Evans. -Lily le miró- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Si, Potter.

James, en un ataque de euforia, la abraza, y se pone a saltar, mientras toda la gente de los pasillos se les quedan mirando. Lily ríe.

_ I watch Superman fly away,_

_ You got a busy day today._

_ Go save the world, I'll be around forever and ever._

James mira como Lily se ríe en sus brazos, y la besa.

Lily le corresponde el beso, James sonrie.

_I watch Superman fly away,_

_ I swear I'll be with you someday._

_ I'll be right here on the ground,_

Cuando se separan, bajo la mirada atonita de todos, James agarra la mano de Lily y la entrelaza con la suya, y van caminando hacia los jardines.

_ When you come back down,_

_ La La La La La La La_

_ When you come back down._


End file.
